Return to me, my sweet flower
by skhos4
Summary: Sakura was abandoned by all of her friends for an awful mishap she made during a mission. As she becomes a subordinate of an old enemy, and carries out terrible missions, can her old sensei find the sweet flower Sakura used to be? Rated M to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

_Hello! Second Fanfiction on here. Don't own some Naruto characters… you will know which ones I created as you read. This goes for all chapters! Enjoy!_

**Chapter 1:**

The wind felt nice. The rock under her feet felt firm and sturdy. Sakura closed her green eyes and breathed in the smell of the familiar Leaf Village. She stood on top of Tsunande's carved in face. She remembered her old teacher perfectly well. She curved her rosy lips into a slight smile, but caught it quickly and forced her face into the blank mask she learned to wear over the years. She put her gloved hands on her hips and looked out over the village. She could just barely see several children running and hear the voices of villagers. Suddenly, a feeling of hatred grasped her whole body and she frowned.

_They abandoned me. What am I doing? _Sakura thought to herself. She narrowed her eyes at the villagers and clenched her hands into fists. _Why am I here? They don't want me anymore._ Sakura hissed in her mind. She turned her back and ran off. Little did she know a pair of eyes had watched her the whole time. After hours of leaping through trees, she came back to her camp-site and sat down. She clasped her hands together, sat on a log, and looked at the ground. She brushed her hand through her short, pink hair and clasped the two together again. Biting her lip, memories started flooding her mind.

"_**Sakura-san!" Naruto poked her arm sorrowfully.**_

"_**Hm?" Sakura replied. She was staring at Sasuke's body. They finally captured the rogue ninja and killed him. **_

"_**Sakura-san, it is time to go home." Naruto sighed, tears pouring down his face. Sakura turned to the blonde and hugged him tight. The two finally let go of each other and walked off, letting the gravediggers to their job.**_

And another memory—

"_**Sakura! You must try HARDER!" Tsunande stressed as Sakura was attempting to heal Tenten. She had been seriously injured after a mission and Tsunande was leaving the healing to Sakura. Tears started flowing down the kunoichi's face.**_

"_**I-I can't Hokage-sama." She stopped her chakra. "You do it!"**_

_**Tsunande frowned at the words but stepped forward and did her job. "Just because the war is over doesn't mean you can slack!"**_

And another—

_**Sakura looked back and forth between all of her comrades. Shino, Kiba, Naruto, Hinata, Tenten, and Lee.**_

"_**Sakura," Kiba narrowed his eyes, "I thought by now you would have learned from at least some of your mistakes. You could have killed Shikamaru!" **_

"_**I am so sorry!" Sakura cried, kneeling in front of them.**_

"_**You know Tsunande will strip you of your ninja title." Tenten bitterly stated.**_

"_**Please! I am sorry!" Sakura cried harder. The group left for the hokage's office immediately. **_

_**Sakura ran to her room and threw all of her things into bags. She then jumped out the window and ran off into the forest. **_

Sakura bit her lip to keep herself from crying. She stood up and breathed in the clean air. She looked at the dark sky and yawned. On her way to the tent she punched a tree, causing it to fall over with a loud thud. She climbed into her tent and fell asleep.

Sakura opened her cold eyes and sat up. She put her clothes on and crawled out of the tent, looking at the sun to see the time. _Roughly 7:00_. Roughly an hour later, Sakura had everything packed and she was ready to be on the move again. She threw her bag over her shoulder and ran off into the collection of trees. She finally came to the end of the forest and leapt gratefully onto the dirt road. She looked at her map, the sun, and off she went towards a place she knew would accept her.

Sakura felt the rough wood on her knuckles as she knocked on a wooden door. The door opened to reveal an old man. He went from grumpy, to smiling, to confused.

"Sakura?" Tazuna raised his grey eyebrows. Sakura bowed.

"Hello sir, it has been a while since we have seen each other." She said politely. Tazuna nodded and beckoned the kunoichi into his house.

"What has brought you over here? Do you want some tea?" Sakura nodded gratefully and allowed the man to lead her into his sitting room. She put her stuff down with a sigh and as she sat down, she could feel her bones crack. Tazuna came back with two cups of tea and sat down.

"Sir, I know we haven't really seen each other in a long time, but I need a place to stay until I can get a job." Sakura bowed her head in shame.

"Well you have certainly come a long way. All the way to the Land of Waves eh?" Sakura smiled. "Well we have jobs here. Building and such." Tazuna said thoughtfully. Sakura shook her head.

"I am not looking for that type of job. Thank you though!" Tazuna smiled back and sipped his tea. "What are you looking for then Sakura?"

"Fighting," Sakura honestly replied, causing the old man to flinch slightly.

"I see," He replied, sipping his tea again. "I am afraid I can't help you with that. You know we don't have ninja here." Sakura nodded, remembering the words of her old sensei, Hatake Kakashi.

"I actually think I know someone who is hiring and I will meet them tomorrow."

"I see," Tazuna repeated. The two sat in silence for a while, sipping the hot tea, until they heard the door slam.

"Eh? Inari, is that you?"

"Yeah!" A low voice responded.

"Oh? Inari! You have grown so much!" Sakura's eyes widened. He had grown plenty from the little boy he used to be. Inari smiled and waved at Sakura.

"Inari, Sakura is here to stay for a while. You don't mind do you?" Inari raised his eyebrow but shrugged.

"I can take you to your room Sakura! Follow me!" Inari exclaimed.

Sakura felt the wind brushing through her hair and against her face as she ran through the mist. Today was a rather dreary day and it looked as if it were going to rain any moment. She stopped and looked around for a moment, assessing her surroundings before moving on. Eventually she came to a cave blocked by a rock. She did the hand signals that the man she was meeting told her to do and she walked through the rock easily. Sakura squinted for a moment as her eyes had to adjust to the candlelit walls. As she walked, she could hear the echo of her footsteps.

"Sakura," She narrowed her eyes and stopped in her tracks as she heard the evil voice whisper.

"It has been a while my sweet flower." Sakura smirked and turned to meet the eyes of Kabuto.

"I knew you were still alive." Sakura laughed. Kabuto raised an eyebrow at this.

"Oh? Well come on in Sakura. You want to be my subordinate you say? What is in it for me?"

"The destruction of the Leaf."


	2. Chapter 2

_Sorry it has been a while. Summer has been a bit busier than I expected. That and I kind of lost my muse. Oh well. I am back! Enjoy! Also… Sakura is a little out of character I think… But I do try!_

**Chapter 2:**

Sakura swiftly exited the town she just destroyed. She smirked as she unclasped her cloak and threw it in the fire that was rapidly spreading. The missing nin licked her lips and continued on her way back to her teacher. Her eyes held a smile in them as she knew Kabuto would be most pleased. Sakura entered the cavern and went to Kabuto's room. She knocked and smirked when the man opened the door. She nodded and he smiled.

"Perfect." Kabuto replied.

"Will I live here as your subordinate? Or do I have to return up there?" Sakura asked, narrowing her eyes. Kabuto shrugged and said,

"Feel free to stay here I suppose. It'll give me easier access to you." Kabuto smirked. Sakura bowed and told him she was going to get her stuff. He nodded and slammed the door. Sakura clenched her fists angrily but then relaxed. She remembered the deal which wasn't really a deal. She would grow more powerful and in return hurt those who filled her heart currently with hatred. She exited the hideout and ran silently towards Tazuna's house.

"You don't have to knock silly girl!" Tazuna laughed as he let the pink-haired girl enter. She smiled and laughed lightly.

"Tazuna, I thank you for letting me stay but I have found where I will be staying. Thank you." Sakura bowed and went to retrieve her stuff.

"Will you need help getting it to your place?" Tazuna offered. Sakura almost said yes but she bit her tongue. She may be learning how to be heartless but she wasn't there yet.

"That will not be necessary. Thank you though!" Sakura smiled. She retrieved her stuff and fled. While she ran, memories flooded her brain.

**I can't… I can't move. What is going on? There was some screaming. Where am I? Is this genjutsu?**_** Sakura looked around wildly as she thought. Her breathing became ragged and her heart beat faster than ever. Suddenly she was thrust into the middle of a field. Sakura felt weak, as if her chakra had been drained. She finally sat up and looked at her teammates surrounding her. The all looked hurt and confused and.. and she was covered in blood! **_

"_**What is going on?" Sakura cried.**_

"_**I'll kill her!" Kiba growled and ran towards the female. Nobody stopped him. His claws slashed her bruised face and Sakura fell to the ground. She tried to defend herself but it was impossible without hurting Kiba. Using half of her strong ability, Sakura kicked Kiba into the air and watched as he hit a tree and fell.**_

"_**Are you alright? I am sorry but you attacked! Sakura ran wide-eyed towards Kiba but Shino stepped in front with a kunai knife.**_

"_**You have attacked two comrades… One, even, with the intent to kill. I apologize Sakura but you must come with us." Shino stated coldly. Sakura was dazed and confused. She turned to spot an unconscious Shikamaru on the ground. **_**What has happened?**

Sakura bit her lip angrily as she easily hauled her stuff to the cavernous hideout. _How dare they attempt to strip me of my title? I tried to explain to them that it wasn't my fault. Why wouldn't they listen? Not only will I punish the leaf for hating me… I will destroy the one who did this to me in the first place!_ Sakura made that promise over and over again whenever doubt crossed her mind. Often, the ninja didn't know if she should hate the Leaf. Was it really their fault that she was considered a traitor? But Sakura would shake her head coldly. _They had the choice to believe my story. If they really cared about me, they would have tried harder. _

Sakura threw her luggage onto her new bed and looked around, shivering. Sakura whipped the blanket off of her bed and cuddled in it. The woman narrowed her eyes as she felt Kabuto's presence in the room.

"Cold?" Kabuto hissed.

"Very," Sakura replied curtly.

Sakura turned around just as Kabuto threw black cloth. Sakura laid it down on her bed and studied it casually. It appeared to be a very warm looking cloak with a red design that looked very familiar to Sakura. Her eyes widened with horror as she let out a small gasp. Sewn into the shoulder of the left arm was the cursed seal of heaven. A seal that the one and only Sasuke Uchiha possessed.

"Is this some sort of sick joke?" Sakura hissed in anger. She could feel her chakra flowing into her fists as she prepared to fight. Kabuto raised his hands in peace.

"Sakura! Sakura! I really meant no harm. It is a symbol everyone knows to stay away from. And so, from now on, that is _our _mark. Understand?" Sakura kept her muscles tense but nodded. Kabuto bowed and shut the door to her room. Sakura gave the cloak a wary glance and sighed. She flung the blanket off of her and threw on the cloak. The woman felt almost instantly warmer. Kabuto entered her room once more and coughed to get the ninja's attention.

"Oh, and Sakura? I have a mission we need to discuss tomorrow. Please, wake up early," He bowed and left once more.


End file.
